The present invention relates to a bathrobe, made of a microfiber non-woven fabric.
A drawback of prior bathrobes made of conventional fabrics, is that they occupy a comparatively high volume and have a comparatively high weight.
The greater is the absorption capability of the bathrobe, the greater the weight and volume will be.
This drawback is particularly annoying as the bathrobe must be transported in a bag, for example for swimming pool, sea uses and so on.
The main object of the present invention is to provide such a bathrobe construction obviating the above mentioned drawbacks.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a bathrobe construction which has a very small volume and weight.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a bathrobe construction, which has a high absorption capability, while having a small volume.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the above objects, as well as yet other objects, are achieved by a bathrobe, characterized in that said bathrobe is made of a non-woven fabric.